Dribble Drabbles
by Mr.LucyLu
Summary: Naruto/Lee drabbles. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

"He's a really nice guy."

Blue eyes moved back and forth through the window, following presumably said nice guy.

"Weird as fuck, but nice."

Naruto popped his back, before heading back outside to help bring in the remaining boxes.

"Hey, Lee!"

Blacks locks swiveled at the turn. Beads of sweat dripped down brown colored neck, catching Naruto's attention for a few lingering seconds.

"Yes, Naruto?"

Or maybe it was more than a few seconds.

"Naruto?"

The blond snapped himself out of his stupor, clearing his throat. He suddenly needed a tall glass of water.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat after we're done? My treat. No ramen. I promise."

The smile he received was contagious. It could probably light up a dark room easily.

Naruto was sure that if Lee wasn't holding two boxes in his arms, he would have given him the famous thumbs up he was getting accustomed to.

"Of course!"

"Let's hurry it up cause I'm sure as hell starving."

Lee stood at attention and nodded before practically running inside Naruto's new house.

"O-oi! You're going to kill yourself running like that!"

Naruto shook his head in amusement as he followed suit, swerving to the side when Lee sprinted back out.

Maybe this job relocation wouldn't be such a bad move after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me I'm seeing things."

Shikamaru looked up following Ino's gaze. Up across the street from the coffee shop they were currently sitting in stood Rock Lee. There was nothing else besides him and the other pedestrians.

"And what kind of things are we talking about?" He took a sip of his coffee, drumming his fingers across the cup, anxious to light up a cigarette. Damn these non-smoking establishments.

"Lee. In something other than his sweat suit." The female regarded her best friend with incredulity. "And he looks good! Since when does Rock Lee look good?" She turned towards Lee once again, gawking.

Shikamaru gave another glance outside. It was true. He was wearing something different. Well, really, it was something normal for Shikamaru, but for the black haired male outside, it _was _unusual.

It was just a simple, solid, black v-neck with dark jeans, but it made that much of a difference. His lean muscles stood out nicely and for once, he was glad to notice the girls ogling his simple-headed friend.

Though, Shikamaru could tell Lee felt out of place in such ensemble. His hands were buried deep inside his pockets and his shoulders were slightly hunched. So the question was, _why_ was he just standing there?

"He must have a date," he concluded out loud after a few short seconds. Even he donned something more appealing when he met up with Temari.

"You think?" Ino asked, genuinely intrigued. "Who, though? He's never mentioned anyone. At least not after Sakura."

Shikamaru had an idea, but who was he to stoop to Ino's level and gossip?

"No clue," he shrugged, falling uninterested at the topic.

Just as he was about to put his head down to take a short nap−troublesome woman making him wake up earlier than usual−Ino scrambled out of her seat and practically glued herself to the window.

"Who is _that_?"

Talking to Lee was a blond man Shikamaru had met a couple of times. Real nice fellow. Hard to forget. Especially with eyes the color of the richest, sea blue he'd ever seen. Not even Ino's could compare.

Naruto, as he had learned from their first meeting when he'd gone to drop off some of Chouji's lasagna−the man could feed an army and still have left overs. He was clad in something similar to Lee, but with a white t-shirt that managed to bring out how tan he was. His hair glowed with the light of the sun.

If they noticed the girls flocking around them, they didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Ino pushed herself from the glass window and rummaged through her purse.

"Just what are you doing, Ino?" the man sighed.

Shikamaru may have the IQ of a genius worth being in Mensa, but no amount of intelligence could be scrounged up in order to understand the force that drove their friendship.

Maybe he'd been stupid as a kid when he decided to befriend her and the universe took pity on him by giving him the brain companies would fight to have. At least he never had to go to job interviews.

"Did you not see that?" Her phone was in her hands aiming straight at the two men.

"Apparently not," came the mumbled reply. He really needed a cigarette.

"That guy just ran his hand over Lee's stomach! It was a sensual rub!"

"How do you figure what kind of rub it was?"

Blue eyes turned to him, piercing him with a look that, in all honesty, scared him.

"I just know."

Lee and Naruto had begun to move away. The blond had an arm slung over Lee's shoulder, his hand subtly massaging Lee's arm, and was laughing merrily as, Shikamaru noticed, they headed straight to them.

Ino was still holding her phone, but it was no longer targeting them.

Again, Shikamaru was forced to ask, "What are you doing?"

I'm sending the video to Sakura. She _needs _to see this."

For some reason, he sighed in relief when Lee and Naruto turned to the opposite direction of the coffee shop's door.

Had his will been strong enough to lead them away or was Lee just lucky because the look on Ino's face was predatory. She was ready to play matchmaker.

For now, Lee was safe.

* * *

**A/N: **How did this turn out a bit longer than a drabble, I don't know. Haha!


End file.
